


Gravitation

by Leyenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a visitor at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_Voyage Of The Damned_.

Of all the Christmas gifts Jack Harkness expected, a blue telephone box washed up in Cardiff bay was quite low on the list.

She was upright, luckily: just standing there silently at the edge of the quietly lapping waves as he approached, cautiously stepping his way down to the shoreline in the morning light.

"Hello, old girl." He ran a hand gently down the side of the hull. "What on Earth are you doing... on Earth?" He hadn't expected to see the TARDIS for - well, for quite a while. "And the better question - where's the Doctor?"

Not that he expected an answer, but the silence still unnerved him more than a little. He dug the keyring out of his coat pocket and fumbled for the right key, still familiar under his fingers. Despite the water dripping from her hull, she opened up for him as smoothly as ever, his damp boots leaving prints on the dry grill as he stepped inside.

She looked exactly the same as - well, not always, but the last time he'd stepped aboard, anyway. He laid an affectionate hand on the closest coral strut and smiled at the soft _thrum thrum thrum_ that pulsed under his fingers.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." He looked around the empty control room. "Doctor?"

Still no answer. He frowned. Not that the Doctor wasn't prone to leaving his ship lying about the planet, but Jack liked to think that if the Doctor were anywhere in Wales - assuming no immediate and world-threatening disasters - he'd drop by for at least a hello.

"What's up, girl? Where is he?"

The TARDIS _thrummed_ in silent answer. Jack smiled.

"So you came to me? I'm touched." He stroked the strut under his fingertips. "Shame on him, leaving you out here on your own on Christmas morning."

Another _thrmthrmthrmm_ that sounded almost pleased and the central control panel came to life, lighting up with a warm sound. He smiled and patted her lightly.

"Thanks." He leaned over the small viewscreen on the control panel and blinked. "_Buckingham Palace_?!" There was nothing out of the ordinary about Buckingham Palace, unless you counted that slight issue with the carnivorous plant spores a couple of months ago, but he was almost sure they'd managed to take care of that...

A moment later, the gargantuan interstellar liner - still red-hot from atmospheric friction and looking pretty battle-scarred but bearing the unmistakable moniker Titanic - soared across the top of the screen. Jack chuckled, understanding completely.

"_There_ you are, Doctor." He grinned; slipped out of his coat; folded it across the rail behind him; cracked his knuckles, and grabbed a nearby lever. "Okay, girl, let's see if I can remember how to do this. He's gonna be wanting to find you soon."

The TARDIS _thrummed_ happily and started to whirr in anticipation. Jack laughed.

"Exactly. So let's go surprise him, shall we?"

  


*

  



End file.
